The present invention relates generally to a magnetic resonance (MR) imaging and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for two dimensional phase correction in single shot and multi-shot echo planar imaging (EPI) scans.
EPI sequences are used routinely for a wide variety of clinical and research applications. However, image reconstruction of single and multi-shot EPI is prone to ghost artifacts due to the inconsistency of k-space lines acquired during alternating gradient lobe polarity or during different shots. Currently, a pre-scan with zero phase-encoding gradient is applied before the scan in order to eliminate this artifact. However, this correction cannot remove artifacts associated with inconsistent k-space lines.
The inconsistency between different sets of k-space lines in EPI scans (i.e. lines acquired during negative/positive gradients or during different shots) is caused by magnitude/phase differences between images generated from each of these sets. For a 2D scan, this difference is a function in both the readout (x) and phase encoding (y) directions. This phase/magnitude difference can be attributed to a number of factors. For example, filter delay and short-term gradient distortions that shift the echo center during negative and positive gradient lobes can lead to phase/magnitude differences. These shifts generally depend only on the readout (x) direction. Eddy fields generated by short-term eddy currents in conducting structures near the gradient coil also lead to phase/magnitude differences. The eddy fields are present in both the readout and phase encoding directions. The y or phase encoding dependence may be significant if the gradient coil symmetry is not perfectly axial or if the gradient coil is more distant from the conductive structures in the magnet (i.e. a localized gradient coil). However, even for well-aligned conventional scanners the y dependence of the eddy fields is not negligible. Anisotropy between the x, y or z physical gradient channels of the MR system can cause x and y phase differences during oblique EPI scans. Field inhomogeneity during echo readout can also cause phase differences along the x and y directions. The echo signal is flipped in time during negative gradient lobes, but field inhomogeneity is the same. Hence, phase accumulation due to field inhomogeneity during each readout causes a phase difference in the x and y directions.
Conventional phase/magnitude correction techniques are one-dimensional in nature. That is, the correction corrects for errors only along the readout direction. In this regard, conventional approaches assume that phase errors are independent of phase encoding gradient amplitude. However, as set forth above, phase/magnitude errors are two dimensional in nature, and, therefore, a two-dimensional correction is required.
It would therefore be desirable to have a system and method capable of phase/magnitude correction in more than one direction to reduce ghosting in single shot and multi-shot EPI scans.